


you're pretty

by supernaturalsun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is once again ridiculously sweet, this is when travis was concussed in december so some mentions of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: “Well, I mean, the fact that you’re hot means you turn all the looks and this is why everyone wants to end in your bed. The reason why people can’t get enough and orbits around you is because you’re just so pretty.”Mat’s fingers halt to a stop mid stroke, hand caught in the middle of a couple strands of hair. He knows he’s blushing by the way he can feel his cheeks in literal fire.When he’s gone immobile for ten seconds too long, Travis opens his eyes, looking at him from upside down, questioning look on his face. “Hey, don’t stop, it’s barely been five minutes.”Mat takes a deep breath to make his hand move again and not stammer on his next words. “You’re concussed.”
Relationships: Mathew Barzal/Travis Konecny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	you're pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did, this is once again, way too sweet. I still want more Mat/TK in my life.
> 
> In answer to one of the prompts from the discord.
> 
> I took some liberties with the schedule so the Islanders could be in Philly some days after TK's concussion.

“Prepare for our game against Philly in two weeks, Mister Konecny lost a bet to me and he’s taking me to dinner the night before. I’m a great best friend so I’m taking you along.”

“Thank you Tito,” Mat answers when Tito has been fixating him for too long and Mat laughs at his proud smile.

\---

Travis gets hurt four days before they land in Philadelphia. Mat winces when he sees the replay of the action and he texts Travis even though he knows he probably won’t be allowed near a screen in a while.

“He’ll be fine,” Tito says, squeezing Mat’s shoulder on his way to the kitchen.

And, yeah, they’re hockey players : they get hurt, they get better.

It’s just easier said than done, not to worry a little.

\---

_ why is tito not answering his texts _

_ i know we can’t go out but please come see me, i’m bored to death _

**tito’s sick, probably a cold**

**what can you eat?**

_ sucks _

_ i’ll have a large margherita with extra cheese, please _

**i don’t think you’re supposed to eat that**

_ barzy stop surfing google and bring me pizza _

\---

“Where’s my pizza ?” is the first thing Travis greets him when he opens his door to Mat.

“Don’t start, I brought you burgers, with fries. Be happy,” Mat rolls his eyes in answer, putting the bag he went to buy before grabbing a taxi to Travis’ place. He’s hanging off his coat, scarf and beanie when Travis keeps going.

“I hope there is a Dr. Pepper in there too then.”

“Google said caffeine wasn’t good for you. Where do we eat ?”

“God, you’re worse than Patty,” Travis complains but he still leads Mat to his living room where the curtains are drawn and the TV turned on, luminosity and volume low. “Yeah, I know, I’m supposed to stay away from screens but I’m going a little crazy, alright.”

Mat for the first time since he got there takes a real look at Travis and— well. His hair is greasy, beard probably a little longer than he usually keeps it. He looks pale even in the dimly lit room, bags noticeable under his days. He’s definitely seen better days, is the fact.

“Hey, I didn’t sign him to spend the night with the Grinch, quit it and let me entertain you,” Mat says, grabbing the remote to cut the TV and sit on the couch, starting to retrieve their food from the bag to put it on the small table. “Come on, I even got you a milkshake.”

That earns him a smile from Travis who moves to put the shakes in the fridge for now and bring back some glasses and plates from the kitchen on his trip.

Then, it’s easy, to make Travis forget about his concussion and to tell him about all the stupid shit that happened in Mat’s life recently. The two of them, they’ve known each other for years now. It’s what happens when you’re both Canadians and elite players of your generation (maybe not Connor, Mitch and Dylan level of 1997 elite, but they still got drafted in the first round and attended the same development camp and international camps, so).

Travis loses his grumpy face between one bite from his burger and a couple of fries, face relaxing, little frustration Mat had a glance at when he arrived dissipating along the conversation.

They eat, drink, have their desert. When Travis is done with putting everything away, he grabs the blanket that had been laying on top of the couch to burrow himself in it. Mat pulls his feet from the ground to settle in a comfortable position too, trying to rob a small part of the blanket, which Travis fights.

“Okay, stop, I have more, Patty has like this whole collection and G insisted to bring me one too,” Travis eventually gives up, getting up again to go grab another cover, presumably from his room.

When he gets back, some orders are thrown around and Mat ends up with his feet on the coffee table, warm cotton over his legs, Travis’ head on his lap with his eyes closed, the first blanket thrown all over his body. “For the trouble you caused, you’re on massage duty”, he’d said to Mat. And well, who was Mat to not oblige.

The conversation picks up and Mat does not think too much about what it is like to have his fingers working the knots in Travis’ hair. It’s not  _ much  _ weirder than when Tito falls asleep on him in the place or when Ebs asks him to scratch a place he can’t reach on his back because it’s bothering him and it drags on because Ebs is a little shit.

“I’m sorry I kept you from going on. I know you would have been a huge hit with all the Philly ladies, no doubt about that,” Travis says at some point and Mat chuckles. It’s not so un-Travis like to say but he wasn’t expecting right there either.

“Yeah ?”

“Yeah. Of course you’re successful with the whole world, you’re hot,” Travis states like an innocent fact and maybe Mat’s heart misses a beat, because he wasn’t ready or something. All his bros call him hot all the time, doesn’t mean anything that Travis decides to do it while Mat is massaging his scalp, settled in Travis’ couch in the dim light of the room. “Well, I mean, the fact that you’re hot means you turn all the looks and this is why everyone wants to end in your bed. The reason why people can’t get enough and orbits around you is because you’re just so pretty.”

Mat’s fingers halt to a stop mid stroke, hand caught in the middle of a couple strands of hair. He knows he’s blushing by the way he can feel his cheeks in literal fire. 

When he’s gone immobile for ten seconds too long, Travis opens his eyes, looking at him from upside down, questioning look on his face. “Hey, don’t stop, it’s barely been five minutes.”

Mat takes a deep breath to make his hand move again and not stammer on his next words. “You’re concussed.”

Travis laughs.

“ _ Duh _ . Yeah, I know dude, no need to remind me of that.”

He’s got his eyes closed again, probably ready to move on, and Mat should do the same, goes to another subject of conversation. Except, well, he’s not always the smartest person in the room. Or maybe he has an ego, sue him. “ _ Pretty _ , Teeks, really ? I know you’re on your own but you gotta stop with the romcoms, they’re not good for you.”

Travis shrugs, eyes back on Mat. “I meant it. Like, your Disney prince hair is overrated but you have good features and you’ve got this dimple when you smile, it’s cute. I don’t make the rules.” 

_ Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum. _

And here goes Mat’s regular heart beat rested rhythm, his face without a doubt redder than the Devils jersey.

He’s waiting for the catch, Travis laughing his ass off and telling him that  _ he should see his face _ . His hand has stopped again and he can feel Travis head moving on his thigh, neck moving so he can get the best angle to look at Mat. Mat looks back and Travis looks tired but he doesn’t have malice in his eyes. Actually, Mat can catch a light blush high on his cheeks and  _ uh, what _ .

“Hm, anyway,” Travis eventually clears his throat. “I’m gonna stop with the compliments before your ankles get so big you can’t walk your way out of here. Whatever. Massage me again. And tell me about Tito, can’t believe he managed to get sick today of all days.”

After one last big second of confusion, Mat decides to shove all his questions and internal crisis aside to obey Travis, driving his fingers through Travis’ hair and telling him and Tito’s stupid cold. They don’t talk about Mat’s physique any more, discussion flowing easily when they’re on safe subjects like families and hockey.

Travis starts to get drowsy at some point, his answers going from full sentences to one word to humming. He whines when Mat tells him he should go but he reluctantly gets up at one point, leaving Mat to put his shoes one and shuffling his way in his sock-clad feet to his front door.

“It was good seeing you, I know it wasn’t the conditions we’d agreed on but,” Travis shrugs when Mat is fixing his scarf in place. “Sorry I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to.”

There is this faint blush on Travis’ cheeks, the same as earlier, and it makes him look younger, unsure of himself. It’s— weird, kind of, not the kind of faces Mat is used to when it concerns the Flyer. 

Mat has this weird second where he feels like he’s taking advantage of Travis’ concussion, messing up with him when his head is not entirely in the game. But there is still the outline of a smile on Travis’ lips, it’s okay. He thinks. “Hey, I’m pretty, it’s a fact, it was nice of you to point it out,” Mat ends up answering.

“Shut up,” Travis mumbles, fist connecting with Mat’s shoulder to lightly punch him.

“Hey, you’re not so bad yourself. Try to be okay the next time I see you and I’ll be able to take you out.”

The words are out before Mat can think them through and when he realizes, he opens his mouth to correct himself but Travis beats him to it, a step closer and a full-on smile now on his features. “It’s a date, then.”

Mat nods dumbly, eventually managing to close his mouth only to open it the next second to say “Yeah, see you Trav’, take care,” and waving back when Travis raises his hand before closing the door behind him.

Well, it’s a  _ date  _ then. And Mat knows he really doesn’t need to tell Tito about that one.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @ macknnons :)


End file.
